Aaron and Emily: Self Fulfilling Prophecy
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Emily deals with her poison ivy while Aaron and Morgan deal with Strauss's drinking problem. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kiddos with the next A&E! Finally! Two things, I'm with Dave. Poison Ivy knows better then to get on Italians. *grins* Poor Em though. And two, did not see Strauss's drinking problem coming. I feel horrible about it cause the moment we found out, I started smiling. I couldn't stop! It sucked! *sighs* Don't worry, this will not have my horribly timed happiness in it. So...have fun won't work...

Disclaimer: I own Bethany, Mallory and Aurora.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sighed heavily as he walked into his and Emily's house, which was finally completely unpacked and put together so it looked like an actual home. Emily was only three months away from their due date and they'd just finished the nursery before the last case.

Dropping his go bag and brief case on the table behind the couch, Aaron listened for the sounds of his family. But the only thing he heard was muffled cursing coming from the upstairs bathroom. Frowning as he loosened his tie, Aaron trekked up the stairs and found Emily sitting on the toilet, dabbing at her arm with a cotton ball.

"Um, Em?" Aaron said carefully.

Emily glared until she realized it was Aaron. "You're home late."

Aaron nodded. "Morgan and I had to see Strauss."

Emily went back to her arm. "I'm glad someone did."

Aaron frowned again. "What do you mean?"

Emily sighed. "Aaron, if you didn't think we could all smell it on her, you need your head checked."

Aaron echoed Emily's sigh as he sat down on the edge of the tub. "I was hoping no one would pick up on it." he scrubbed a hand over his face. "Then again. I also thought she had it under control."

Emily poured more calamine lotion on another cotton ball. "Please tell me she's getting help."

Aaron nodded. "We talked her into treatment. It's staying in house so her job won't be at risk. Morgan's taking her now."

"Good," Emily said with a nod. "Strauss may not be my favorite person but no one should go through that alone."

"No they shouldn't," Aaron agreed. "Now, want to tell me what happened?"

Emily stopped dabbing her arm. "Oh you didn't hear? Dave decided not to warn me about a patch of poison ivy. Brushed my forearm right through it and then decided to scratch."

Aaron glanced at the side of Emily's neck. "Did you by any chance scratch your neck after your arm?"

Emily frowned. "Wh-" she glanced in the mirror. "Son of a bitch!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan watched Strauss walk further into the rehab building and sighed. Even the mighty will fall. He shook his head. But no one should make the fall alone and that's what he and Aaron were going to make sure of. Strauss may have started this down fall on her own but they'd make sure she landed on her feet. After all she put them through, it would seem right to let her land on her face but that wasn't how their team worked. And being their Section Chief, she was part of the team and they stood by each other through everything.

With that thought in mind, Morgan got back in the SUV and pulled his cell, intending to call Aaron and let him know Strauss was taken care of.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finished buttoning one of Aaron's old work shirts as he walked into their room after getting a phone call.

"Morgan?" Emily asked, pulling the shirt collar away from her neck. Damn poison ivy.

Aaron nodded as he tucked the collar under the edge of the shirt, ensuring it wouldn't stick to Emily's neck. "Yeah, he dropped Strauss off. He and I will go check on her in a few days, see how she's doing."

Emily slid under the covers, rubbing her stomach as she settled down. "Well I hope she gets through this. Imagine if she had to be replaced. We could get someone worse."

Aaron laughed. "Most likely I'd be promoted into her place and Dave would take over the unit."

Emily stared at Aaron for a long moment before shuddering. "Please let Strauss get through this."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, the Morgan portion of this was not planned and I don't know where it came from and it feels really weird to be writing something positive for Strauss and I wanna go back to hating her please! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
